CSI The Season Premiere! And then some
by PropertyOfZFV
Summary: We started this as the season premiere but we added to it so yeah it has chapters! Story gets better as it goes on. Yeah summary sucks but the atory is still good
1. Chapter 1

**CSI The Season Premier!!! (And then Some….)**

**A/N: I wrote this with a friend of mine and we started it before the season 8 premiere was supposed to air but we added to it and so rather than being a one shot it has chapters! WOO!! It gets better as the story goes on and it jumps around a bit. Oh and we aren't sure we have the names of all the lab techs right so if you can let us know in a review it is much appreciated.**

**Disclaimer: Sadly we own nothing**

Chapter 1:

Sara is missing! They can't find her! Grissom may lose her! How Suspenseful!

"Oh my god! When are they going to find me? I'm gonna die under here!" Sara yelled from underneath the car.

They'll never find you!!" laughed an evil little voice in her head. "You'll die here, just like you deserve!"

"Why do I deserve that?" Sara asked confusedly.

"You picked a guy who is old enough to be your father over Greg!" the voice said in a 'duh' kind of tone. "Plus Greg is so much hotter!" the voice said in an almost dreamy tone. "You know he's god looking, you're not blind!" HAHAHAHAHA the voice cackled "How pitiful you're going to die alone under a car!" HAHAHAHAHA. The voice slowly drifted away.

"Well this sucks"

AT THE CRIME LAB…………..

Grissom was examining the miniature scene again yet he was still making no progress. He thought to himself 'We have to find her, we have to!'

Catherine walked in "Any leads yet?" she asked.

"NO and its driving me insane!" Grissom said "Any new evidence from the parking lot?"

"As a matter of fact…. Greg found some grains of sand that is being analyzed right now. And Nick and Warrick left for Natalie's apartment."

"Well lets hope she left some hint as to where Sara is."

ELSEWHERE………….

"So Sara did you know that Gil doesn't even love you? He hates you! But Greg, you should've went for him and maybe you'd be safe and happy" the voice said calmly.

"Nu Uh! You're lying!!"

"No I'm not and you know it. You're secretly in love with Greg!"

"NO I'M NOT!!!!!" Sara yelled. "He's immature and too young for me and…and…and he has bad taste in music!"

MEANWHILE BACK AT THE CRIME LAB…………………..

"Anything yet?" Grissom strode into the Trace lab.

"It's still processing" answered Hodges.

"I wish the stupid machine would hurry up!" Grissom roared.

"Calm down" Hodges replied "We all want to find her."

"This isn't like when Nick was kidnapped, at least then we had clues"

"We have clues now too. They're just a little bit harder to find this time"

"Yeah and next to impossible to decipher and link to Sara"

Just then Nick ran in "We were at Natalie's place and there were maps of the entire desert all over the walls. About 30 areas were circled and we think"

"That Sara could be at one of them" Grissom finished for him "Good work Nick. Lets have a look at those maps. Maybe Jackie can do an analysis of the ink and see if she can give us the order the areas were circled in. we'll start from the most recent and go from there."

40 MINUTES LATER……………..

"OK" Jackie gave Grissom a list of seven different coordinates. "These are the most I could narrow it down to."

**OOOOOO cliff hanger! But that seemed like a good place to end it for now. There are many more chapters and they can be posted right away…….providing we get 5 reviews please!!! The little purple button gets lonely too after all! Thanks! ) **


	2. Chapter 2

**CSI The Season Premier!!! (And Then Some……)**

**A/N: We didn't get as many reviews as we wanted but we still want to continue with the story. Because we waited so long to post we are posting two chapters. O if you see letters like LOL for example the people are actually saying the letters. We explain it more in the next chapter. Well enjoy!! ******** Oh and we've been told that our story is a little OOC but we like it anyway and hope you do too!**

**Disclaimer: Sadly we own nothing**

Chapter 2:

"Thanks Jackie. Nick get Catherine, Warrick and Greg. I'll get a search team ready and we'll go search the first location." Grissom said turning to Nick.

"Okay. Don't worry, you guys found me and we'll find Sara too" Nick replied placinga reassuring hand on Grissom's shoulder for a moment before turning and leaving the print lab to go find the others.

Within five minutes, all five of the CSIs were sitting in Grissom's office, waiting for instructions. "Okay this is the first location" Grissom said handing each of them a copy of the map. "The search team will follow our vehicles."

"Couldn't we all go to different locations?" Warrick asked.

Just then Brass walked in "I got a helicopter for us to use. It's ready to go."

"The first location is the biggest and I'm sure Sara will want to see all of us." Grisom said in response to Warrick's question before turning to Greg. "Greg you're going to be riding in the helicopter as the others know the desert better."

"You know I don't like heights right?" Greg asked in a small, timid voice.

"No, but I don't really care at the moment either." Grissom said shortly. "You should get going."

'It's for Sara. It's for Sara' Greg thought to himself as he climbed into the helicopter five minutes later. Not even a foot off the ground and Greg was already as white as a sheet. "You going to be okay there buddy?" asked the co-pilot as he turned around to give Greg a set of headphones. Greg nodded but didn't speak for fear he would throw up.

Meanwhile Grissom, Catherine, Nick and Warrick all scrambled into one of the lab's Denali's.

Under the car Sara was getting panicky as a huge scorpion had just walked by her, a hungry scorpion!!

ANYWAY…………

Grissom was thinking to himself 'What if we don't find her?' All of the CSIs were thinking the same thing. Even Brass, Hodges, Sofia and Archie were worried, all of the lab techs were. Even Ecklie was! Oh my! Nobody was more worried than Grissom though. Greg was up in the helicopter searching for any sign of the car. They were flying over the desert and they could see a storm approaching. The desert storm was approaching fast and it had everyone's stomachs in knots. Grissom, Catherine, Nick and Warrick could see the storm approaching as they drove to the first location. The little voice in the back of Sara's head told her that she was going to die in a flash flood caused by the storm.

Up in the helicopter Greg was slowly turning a light shade of green. The co-pilot turned around and handed him a paper bag saying "Just in case."

"Thanks" Greg said gratefully, giving the co-pilot a weak smile. He lifted the binoculars to his eyes again and continued to look out over the vast stretch of desert. Still there was no sign of the red car. 'Red is usually easy to spot so why are we having such a hard time?' Greg thought miserably to himself.

AND THEN SUDDENLY……….

Warrick pointed ahead of them where a small speck of red could be seen in the distance. "OMG is that the car?!"

"WTF I think it must it must be! LOL, I'm like so totally happy we found our BFF Sara!" Catherine yelled like a valley girl.

**OOOOOOO another cliff hanger! We are so mean! LOL but that seemed like a suspenseful place to end it. Please review as it is much appreciated. Besides the little go button gets lonely if left un-clicked. Remember 5 reviews!! Thanks and have a good day.**


End file.
